Rainy Day
by HKBlack
Summary: On a rainy day, Remus lets his qualms about the storm go and allows 6yearold Harry to be a child. Slash RS, AU, Oneshot.


**This story is a part** of a series I'm working on (very very slowly) and hope to have at leastthree quartersfinished before I start posting it. Those of you who have been around long enough to remember my starting days will remember what happened with my other WIP...WIPs actually. I'd rather not do that to you guys again. Anyways, this Series has a bunch of little random short stories I can't fit into the actual plot or aren't important enough, but are cute little things that I just want to share with you nutters. They can also, kind of, stand alone.

**The basic story is this:** Remus and Sirius get Harry a few months out of the year, and the Dursleys are forced to have him the other months. Remus inherited a nice little cottage out in the middle of bloody no where with several acres of land surrounding it (for those full moons) they really only have one neighbor, a large family (The Carles)about half a mile out. This is where our boys live, including Harry's best friend, Samantha. This is one day out of their lives. So...yeah.

**Summary:** On a rainy day, Remus lets his qualms about thestorm go and allows Harry to be a child.

**Rating:** This really isn't that bad. I give it a **K+**

**Warnings:** Slash! Remus/Sirius, but it's very light in this story. Just a quick kiss, as if them living and raising Harry together wasn't enough of a warning though right? AU and...It's really crap, I didn't want to post it, but I decided to anyways.

* * *

Rainy Day

* * *

All was not well. Outside the rain pattered against the windows relentlessly almost violently, and inside Harry's mind turned to the same erratic pattern at the injustice of it all.

"It's raining," Harry announced walking into the study. Remus glanced up from the stack of papers he was going over and peered at the 6-year-old over his reading glasses with a smile on his face.

"Yes, I know," he replied. Harry huffed and climbed up into one of the comfortable chairs by the fire that Sirius had miraculously turned up with one day. He stared moodily at the softly crackling fire and crossed his arms.

"I was gonna go play with Samantha today," he announced. Remus nodded, already knowing where this was going, and glanced back at the paper work.

"Going to, Harry. 'Gonna' is not a word," he said. Harry stared over at him with a cross between a pout and a glare.

"Padfoot uses it." Remus glanced up at Harry, who was still staring at him, before chuckling.

"I suppose you do have a point Pup," he admitted before going back to his paperwork. Silence fell over them again as the fire shifted and Remus pulled out a quill and started to scratch some things out, add some things there, and so on.

"Samantha gets to go out in the rain," Harry whispered softly after a few minutes. Remus continued working.

"Then Samantha can come over here."

"But she's gonna…I mean, she's _going to_ want to go play outside, like by the lake or something," Harry said. Remus sighed and put down his quill. He took off his glasses, folded his hands on the desk and stared at Harry.

"You have my attention," he said calmly. Harry beamed. There was only one thing that could be meant by Remus having his attention. He was going to be able to, like Sirius always said, state his case.

"Mrs. Samantha's Mom—"

"Mrs. Carle," Remus corrected. Harry nodded.

"Mrs. Carle always let's her go as long as she promises not to complain when she gets sick!" Harry exclaimed. Remus smirked.

"And do you think she complains?" Harry's face fell.

"Yeah…probably…" he replied. Remus nodded.

"So I should let you go outside and play while it's pouring down rain in the middle of August even though you'll get wet and dirty, you'll probably get hurt, and you'll most likely get sick, is that it?"

"Well…" Harry had gone back to whispering, his face crestfallen. Remus put his glasses back on, picked up his quill and started to write a few things down again. Harry sighed and turned back to the fire. After a few moments Remus finally spoke again.

"You may go down and ask Mrs. Carle politely if Samantha may come over to play. You both can play outside in the yard and you'll both come back inside no later than six for hot chocolate and to dry off," Remus stated, not looking up from his work. Harry turned to stare at him, joy in his face.

"Really?" he asked excitedly. Remus nodded.

"Yes, really," he replied. Suddenly he had a lap full of six-year-old, and there was a stray mark on his parchment. But that didn't matter because Harry was hugging him as tight as a six year old could hug a werewolf in his late 20s chanting "thank you thank you thank you" and "I love you I love you I love you" before suddenly jumping up and dashing to the door of the library.

"Harry wait." Harry stopped dead right as he stepped out of the library and was planning on making a speedy escape to the front door. He turned and looked at Remus nervously, who was mock glaring at him, and failing at holding back a smirk.

"Mark my words, if you get sick, and you give it to your godfather, you will regret it. Now, be careful," he said, going back to his work. Harry grinned brightly and dashed to the front door. He put on his shoes and his jacket and shouted out a good bye to Remus. Remus waited until the cries of absolute six-year-old bliss had gotten faint before pushing away from the desk and taking off his glasses. He smiled and shook his head.

"You've gone insane," he muttered to himself.

That night when Sirius got home from the shop at six, a very odd sight greeted him. Remus sat on the couch in the living room, reading quietly out loud from some old fairy tale book off the shelf. Resting their wet heads on either side of his lap, and half way asleep were Samantha and Harry, curled up under their blankets and quickly falling asleep. On the table in front of them three cold and forgotten mugs of hot chocolate sat quietly waiting to be drunk or cleared away. Remus glanced up from the book and stared at Sirius, his lips still speaking familiar words of the boy who never wanted to grow up.

Sirius smiled as memories of other rainy days and a very reluctant Remus filled his head. He nodded towards Remus, toed off his boots and hung up his jacket before softly padding over to the couch, kissing Remus' temple, and going off to the kitchen to make a quick and warm dinner for every one.

Outside the rain still pattered against the windows relentlessly, and inside Remus' voice matched the erratic pattern with his own smooth tone. And all was well.

* * *

Please Please Please Review! Lately I've been getting very few reviews. Reviews for anything like this story will help me get the actual series written, so review! 


End file.
